Reunion
by jekyllhj7
Summary: McKinley High School's 10 Year Reunion


**A/N – I am majorly pissed off at Ryan Murphy and Glee right now. I wanted to make things better in my own head so this came about. It probably sucks, as it was written quickly and in anger, but here it goes. This assumes that as of now, the cast are juniors and will graduate next year – 2012. **

**NOTE: This is a David story, if you are looking for Blaine in any way look elsewhere! If you dont like David, then please dont read this, then comment about how horrible he is. **

**Reunion**

Lima, OH – 2022

Kurt Hummel parked his car and walked up to the Marriot. He checked his dark thin-cut suit for any fuzz and stepped into the lobby. The red and white balloons and streamers were everywhere. He found his way over to the registration table to find his name. Thank god Rachel had been chairing the reunion committee. He had finished out his high school years at Dalton, but Rachel knew he deserved to come to the McKinley High School Class of 2012 Ten Year Reunion. He quickly found his welcome packet. Inside was his name tag, a card with a table assignment and various other papers.

Wandering around the lobby for a while, Kurt was looking for familiar faces. Finally he relaxed when he saw Brittany and Artie. Amazingly they had stayed together. He knew from experience that so many high school romances didn't stand the test of time. He shook off the negative thoughts and reached out to give Brittany a hug.

"Where is everyone?' he asked.

"Rachel and her husband are on their way. I know Puck is coming and so are Mercedes and Santana." Artie said. "How 'bout Finn?"

Kurt shrugged. "Don't know. He was wavering because of work. Think there's some game on tonight that he was supposed to cover."

"It's 10 years! He couldn't get out of it?" Artie asked.

"It's a new station. He's the new guy." Kurt answered. "What table are you guys at?" He said changing the subject.

Brittany pulled out their cards. "Twenty -four. What about you?"

Kurt looked at his. "Twelve. I thought Rachel would get us all together." He sighed. "But we won't be sitting there all night, right?"

A short time later the group was joined by Rachel and her husband, Mercedes and her current boyfriend, Santana and her current girlfriend, and Puck had even managed to "kidnap" Finn on his way. Rachel apologized for the table assignments after it was realized that just about everyone were at a different table. The other members of the committee had insisted on random placings so people wouldn't just go back to their little groups.

As the crowd in the lobby began to make its way into the ballroom to take their seats, the glee club followed and split up as they all went to find their respective tables. Kurt found table twelve and sat down. He looked around and now that he was away from the glee club, he felt quite alone. He wasn't really part of this group. He had left, runaway to Dalton. All of these people had graduated together.

He was jolted out of his reverie by a voice.

"Lucky number twelve, here it is. And right next to the dance floor."

Kurt looked up to see a very attractive dark haired man. He smiled as his 'gaydar' sirens went off. He didn't remember the guy at all. Maybe he had come to McKinley after Kurt had left. Perhaps the evening was looking up after all.

The man smiled back at Kurt and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Evan Walker. How are you?"

Taking the man's hand, Kurt replied. "Kurt Hummel."

Recognition spread over the other man's features. "Kurt Hummel? Wow, small world. "

Kurt was a bit confused. Obviously this guy knew him.

Evan turned around and looked through the crowd before waving someone over. "David, you'll never believe who's at our table."

Kurt almost fell off his chair when he saw Dave Karofsky come through the crowd to stand beside Evan. He even went so far as to put his hand on Evan's back.

Instead of the big production, Kurt had expected when or if he ever saw Dave again, the other man just smiled and held out his hand. "Hey, Hummel. How are you?"

Seemed like everyone was a bit shocked to see David's companion. The table quickly filled up with various alumni – a few cheerios and their husbands, a couple of band members, etc. Kurt kept his head down and listened to the conversations around him.

No one had really heard from Dave… now David, since he left for college in New York. Seemed he had taken college as a new start. He had kept up his grades, even gotten a masters in English and was now teaching at a prep school in Connecticut. He had met Evan in graduate school. And they had gotten married about 2 years ago. They joked that they had almost decided to stay home since they didn't want to leave James – their new son that they had adopted a few months ago.

Kurt sank lower and lower in his chair and he almost didn't notice that David was speaking to him.

"Before James came, we used to go into New York quite a bit. I always looked for your name. What've you been up to?"

Kurt looked across the table at David and Evan. David looked back expectantly as Evan's hand trailed lazily across his back. I could have had that, but I wouldn't even give him a chance. I wanted Blaine and look what happened.

"It wasn't for lack of trying." He smirked sadly. "Instead of college, Blaine and I went to New York to give it a go. After a few years, he decided to enroll at NYU to get a degree. Obviously I couldn't afford it, so I kept at the auditions, taking classes when I could, waiting tables, working at department stores." He could see the sympathy in David's eyes, something he never thought he'd see. "Then finally a couple of years ago, I figured I can't keep going on like this. So I came back home to live with my dad and Carole. Working on my degree at Ohio State part time and helping my dad in his shop. He made me partner last year. "

"So you're not performing anymore?" David asked sadly.

"Only community theatre, but at least it's something." He shrugged. "Seems like you did okay."

"Yeah." David said, smiling at Evan.

Thankfully, Kurt was rescued by his friends from glee. They spend most of the rest of the night on the dance floor. Although Kurt did find himself watching David and Evan during one of the slow numbers, with a pang of jealousy.

Eventually, the night wore down. People were exchanging new contact information and saying their goodbyes.

Kurt was heading to his car and was putting the key in the lock when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see David standing there.

The other man held out a slip of paper and said "My number. You really should give New York another try. We're only about 45 minutes by train and we don't charge rent." He smiled and turned to walk back to where Evan was waiting.

Kurt watched the two men cross the parking lot and get into their rental car. Two lonely words came into his mind. "If only…"

~End~

**A/N – Yeah, its crap. But I wanted Dave to be happy and I'm a bit pissed at Kurt right now for going with Blaine. **


End file.
